


L'amore sbagliato

by MitsukiSirya



Series: La raccolta dei crack pairing [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Pedophilia, Tematiche delicate
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-23 00:51:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2527913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MitsukiSirya/pseuds/MitsukiSirya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Partecipa al contest "Absolutely !crack" indetto da Liberty_Fede sul forum di EFP]<br/>[Lucius/Rose/Lily Luna]<br/>Rose e Lily hanno da sempre una relazione, ma quest'ultima si sente insicura. Ha paura del giudizio degli altri, delle complicazioni, del fatto che portando avanti una relazione del genere non potrà mai essere madre.<br/>Quando Scorpius si propone, Lily la lascia. E da allora, per entrambe, è un po' come morire, cercando un pretesto per andare avanti ogni giorno, per dimenticare. Fino a che Lucius non scoprirà il loro passato...</p>
            </blockquote>





	L'amore sbagliato

**Author's Note:**

> Storia scritta per un contest su EFP.
> 
> Note per la giudiciA: questa storia aveva un incipit e basta, poi qualche giorno fa ho avuto un’illuminazione e si è come costruita da sola.  
> Spero che la “coppia” sia abbastanza crack, anche se purtroppo è solo intuibile ad un certo punto (ma è effettiva, te lo posso garantire). Sono indecisa se scrivere o meno una scena con loro tre… Il vero problema è che non si può scrivere rating rosso né lemon (e, anche qui, spero di averci azzeccato con il lime e di non aver ecceduto. In caso fammelo sapere). Purtroppo il sesso era una parte importante nella mia storia, che non ho potuto sacrificare ma che ho cercato di limitare al massimo.  
> Spreco due parole solo per dire che non c’è l’avvertimento incest perché EFP (e la legge italiana) non considera incest le relazioni fra i cugini, e che non c’è l’avvertimento threesome per il motivo che ho detto prima.  
> La storia è abbastanza triste e, più di ogni altra cosa, spero di aver ben delineato le caratterizzazioni e le motivazioni dietro i gesti di ogni personaggio. Manca una riflessione che inizialmente volevo inserire, ma che non sapevo come mettere, su Lily che pensa al perché il cappello l’abbia smistata a Grifondoro se lei è così priva di coraggio. Beh… Te l’ho scritto perché credo che sia un bel punto di riflessione, ma non volevo forzarlo all’interno della storia, ecco. Anche la questione della maternità è solo accennata, eppure è uno dei pilastri portanti delle sue scelte, come spero si sia capito.  
> Alla fine, troverai che ho ribaltato un concetto in una frase. Non è un errore, è una cosa voluta… Come una sorta di presa di consapevolezza. Non dico di più onde evitare spoiler.  
> Beh, non mi resta che augurarti buona lettura!  
> Io attendo i risultati :)

**L’amore sbagliato**

 

Non sapeva nemmeno lei quando fosse cominciata.

Forse un gioco, in quel momento dell’adolescenza in cui si cerca sempre di sentirsi più grandi. Un bacio rubato, i segreti sussurrati fra amiche, gli esperimenti con il corpo in solitudine confidati solo alla persona che ti capisce più di tutte.

Rose che era stata al gioco, all’inizio, e che poi aveva trasformato il gioco in sentimento.

Rose che l’aveva portata a scoprire se stessa, la sessualità e alla fine l’amore, il desiderio dirompente nelle vene quando la guardava da lontano e il fuoco spento solo di notte, in un angolo nascosto.

Lily aveva plasmato il suo cuore su di lei; l’aveva amata con la forza dirompente del primo amore; l’aveva desiderata con ogni singola cellula di se stessa per così tanto, tanto tempo.

_Eppure sapeva che era sbagliato._

Non solo perché erano cugine. Non solo perché erano due donne.

Non solo perché non avrebbero avuto alcun futuro, perché avrebbe dovuto sacrificare il desiderio di maternità per lei.

Prese separatamente le motivazioni erano piccole, ostacoli superabili come un salto da una riva all’altra del ruscello, ma insieme… _Già, insieme_.

Le schiacciavano il petto con il senso di colpa di notte, mentre nel dormitorio di Grifondoro lei non riusciva a prendere sonno e fissava le tende del suo baldacchino.

A volte pensava cosa sarebbe successo semmai le avessero scoperte. Pensava allo sguardo di suo padre, Harry che aveva sempre predicato l’amore come magia più grande, e che nella sua mente la guardava stringendo appena le labbra, mascherando la disapprovazione.

Sua madre, gli occhi carichi di disprezzo.

James, che le avrebbe voltato la spalle; Al, che forse le sarebbe rimasto accanto, ma diviso a metà fra lei e il resto della famiglia.

Rose la rassicurava, le diceva che erano tutte sciocchezze.

Che gli adulti, i cugini, i parenti avrebbero _capito_. Che erano figli di una guerra che aveva cercato di portare avanti un ideale estremista e, per questo, avrebbero rifiutato tutti ogni chiusura mentale.

Lei avrebbe voluto urlare al mondo che l’amava.

Ma Lily no; Lily si sentiva soffocare se pensava anche solo di confidarsi con un’amica.

Lily aveva questa molla nel petto, questo battito accelerato che le impediva di lasciarsi andare completamente; che faceva sì che lei evitasse ogni situazione di rischio.

_Evitava Rose se non era del tutto sicura di poterla baciare lontano da sguardi indiscreti._

Preferiva far finta che il loro rapporto fosse inesistente o quasi, per non far nascere nemmeno il minimo sospetto nella mente degli altri.

Rose sopportava.

Credeva seriamente che fosse solo una questione di tempo; che Lily, una volta uscita dalla parte più problematica dell’adolescenza, avrebbe abbandonato le paranoie e le paure e l’avrebbe stretta dinanzi al mondo.

Nel frattempo si limitava ad amarla di notte, lontana da tutti.

Aspettava, paziente.

Quello che non aveva previsto, _che non aveva nemmeno immaginato_ , era che Lily alla fine cedesse, ma per cadere dall’altra parte.

“Non può funzionare. Mi spiace, Rose. Il nostro è un amore sbagliato.”

Aveva sentito il cuore andare in frantumi ed era rimasta impassibile, con ancora un leggero sorriso sulle labbra.

“E’ uno scherzo. Non dici sul serio.” rispose, qualche infinito istante dopo.

Lily aveva lo sguardo basso, ma non tremava. Aveva fatto appello a tutta la sua forza; aveva pensato nel dettaglio a cosa dire e anche al momento.

L’ultimo giorno delle vacanze estive, quando entrambe erano alla Tana.

Rose aveva finito Hogwarts l’anno prima; lei aveva ancora due anni dinanzi a sé. Due anni di lontananza da lei e che poteva sopportare con i silenzi.

Il rancore era più semplice, se gestito da lontano.

Il dolore si sarebbe allentato; quella morsa al petto l’avrebbe sciolta con la forza, durante tutto il tempo in cui non l’avrebbe vista.

“No, Rose. Sono seria.”

Lily alzò lo sguardo per la prima volta da quando aveva preso la cugina per un polso e l’aveva trascinata di sopra, nella stanza che una volta era appartenuta a sua madre.

“Io… Non mi sento a mio agio.” non una vera e propria menzogna, ma neppure la verità “Ho deciso che è il momento di cambiare. Devo… Devo provare qualcosa di nuovo. Devo…”

Rose tremò appena. Lily vide un’ombra attraversarle gli occhi e poi ritirarsi.

Il suo sorriso si era spento, ma l’espressione si manteneva impassibile.

“Io lo so che mi ami. Questa non sei tu.”

Lei non si fece scalfire. Prese il pugnale che le era appena stato conficcato nel cuore e lo chiuse in un piccolo cassetto della sua mente, a cui non era permesso di aprirsi.

Non fino al giorno dopo.

Non fino a quando non fosse stata lontana.

“… Devo provare.” rispose, eludendo le sue affermazione “Scorpius Malfoy si è dichiarato una settimana fa, quando è passato a trovare Al. Io accetterò, Rose. Starò con lui. E sarà _giusto_.”

Lei ci credeva davvero. Lily era così sicura che il loro fosse un amore sbagliato, senza futuro… Era così sicura che avrebbe fatto di tutto per toglierselo dal cuore.

Anche riempirsi il corpo e l’anima di schegge di vetro.

Camminare sui carboni ardenti l’avrebbe liberata da quella passione malata. D’ora in avanti, avrebbe smesso di chiamarlo amore.

Era sbagliato.

Rose era sbagliata, ad amarla così.

E sarebbe guarita da quella follia. Sarebbero guarite entrambe.

Rose si girò senza più degnarla di uno sguardo. Non aveva detto una parola.

Lily la vide uscire dalla stanza, rigida ma in un certo modo fiera.

Non avrebbe mai mostrato il suo dolore, lo sapeva. La conosceva meglio di chiunque altro.

Si avvicinò alla finestra, concedendosi finalmente di tremare.

Il suo lungo viaggio nell’oceano di dolore stava per avere inizio. Aveva fatto la cosa giusta, ma… A quale prezzo.

Quando ne sarebbe uscita?

Vide Rose correre nel piccolo cortile della Tana, diretta verso la strada sterrata.

_Lei, nel suo cuore. Da strappare via._

Non poteva ancora sapere che non l’avrebbe vista più, dopo quel giorno.

 

***

 

Erano trascorsi due anni.

Due anni che Lily aveva passato con la morte nel cuore.

La sua famiglia, dapprima disperata, aveva abbandonato le ricerche qualche mese dopo che era giunta una lettera, da parte di Rose, in cui lei stessa chiedeva di smetterla; dove diceva che si era allontanata volontariamente e che non voleva essere trovata.

Zia Hermione, in lacrime, l’aveva consegnata ad Harry, che non aveva potuto far altro che stabilirne l’autenticità.

Tutti si chiedevano il perché di quel gesto. Non c’era nessuno zio, nessun cugino che non sperasse, arrivati a questo punto, di trovarla per caso; di incrociarla in una strada qualsiasi di una città qualsiasi; di incontrarla e di convincerla a tornare.

Solo Lily sapeva la verità.

Solo lei respirava bugie e senso di colpa alla mattina, come se non bastassero i cocci del suo amore infranto che la tagliavano ad ogni passo, ad ogni sospiro.

Non l’aveva dimenticata.

E sapeva che neanche Rose l’aveva fatto, o sarebbe tornata.

Tuttavia, faceva di tutto perché le cose con Scorpius funzionassero. Aveva scelto la sua strada tempo prima e, ormai, cos’altro le rimaneva?

Le sue paure non erano scomparse… Non se ne erano semplicemente andate assieme a Rose. Era stata una sciocca a crederlo.

Anche se l’amava più di se stessa, anche se le cose non fossero arrivate ad un punto di rottura così estremo… Lily non poteva immaginare lo stesso un futuro per loro due, se non uno fatto di ombre e di incontri segreti nel cuore della notte; di rinunce e di figli mai nati.

A volte la desiderava così tanto che, la mattina, non riusciva ad alzarsi dal letto.

Quando era capitato ad Hogwarts aveva finto dei malori, ma più andava avanti, più gli anni passavano, e più questi ‘malori’ si erano fatto frequenti.

_Lei, il suo mal d’amore._

Per fortuna Scorpius era ricco. Lily l’avrebbe sposato quanto prima e non sarebbe stata costretta a lavorare; non sarebbe stata costretta ad alzarsi tutte le mattine.

Lui avrebbe capito; avrebbe pensato che dopotutto non importava se lei dormiva, l’importante era che rimanesse al suo fianco.

Scorpius la sosteneva sempre, in ogni sua decisione, cullandola con i suoi sorrisi dolci.

_E lei, lei che l’aveva morsa così forte su una spalla fino a farla sanguinare, e poi l’aveva leccata._

_Lei che le aveva detto: “Ti rimarrà la cicatrice, affinché tu possa ricordarti che mi appartieni sempre.”_

Lily aveva insistito per sposarsi a fine ottobre. Non voleva indossare un vestito a maniche corte.

Scorpius aveva acconsentito con un bacio e una carezza e lei si era sfiorata la spalla sinistra con le dita.

 

***

 

Rose era ben presto giunta alla conclusione che non aveva alcun titolo di studio valido per il mondo dei Babbani. E, ovviamente, era stata costretta a rifugiarsi in esso, se non voleva essere rintracciata dalla sua famiglia.

Aveva trovato lavoro in un piccolo pub malfamato. Non avrebbe mai accettato se avesse avuto una minima altra possibilità altrove; se non altro, si consolava con il pensiero di avere sempre la bacchetta a portata di mano, nel caso qualche cliente diventasse troppo molesto.

Dopo qualche mese di incertezza ed esitazione – aveva ancora paura che la sua famiglia la cercasse, nonostante la lettera che aveva loro spedito – aveva deciso di abbonarsi nuovamente alla Gazzetta del Profeta, sotto falso nome. Anche se si era volontariamente isolata da quel mondo, non avrebbe potuto vivere nella completa ignoranza.

Cercava spesso di non pensarci, ma… E se fosse successo qualcosa? Se qualcuno della sua famiglia avesse avuto un incidente?

Cercava sempre di ipotizzare in termini generici e mai a _lei_.

Non l’avrebbe sopportato.

In ogni caso, i Weasley-Potter erano abbastanza famosi, e ogni notizia degna di nota sarebbe apparsa sulla Gazzetta del Profeta.

Rose sperava che non accadesse mai. Non era pronta a prendere delle decisioni – a sapere se tornare o  meno, in caso – e soprattutto non era pronta all’eventualità che _lei_ fosse implicata in qualche modo in qualsiasi cosa meritasse di finire sul giornale.

Aveva un piccolo appartamento in un quartiere sporco e malconcio che la deprimeva, ma che era stata in grado di revitalizzare con la magia.

Aveva il suo lavoro degradante e insoddisfacente con cui però riusciva a sfamarsi.

E aveva la speranza; la speranza che, un giorno, il suo cuore spezzato avrebbe smesso di sanguinare. Sperava di poter tornare, di poter _dimenticare_ per riprendere in mano la propria vita.

Erano passati anni, ma dentro di sé sapeva che era ancora troppo presto.

A volte si disperava e si immaginava stanca, vecchia e grigia, a spegnersi e morire in quel lurido appartamento, perché l’affievolirsi dei suoi sentimenti per _lei_ era così lontano, ed essi ardevano ancora con tanta di quella forza, di quella potenza…

_Nonostante lei l’avesse ferita oltre ogni umano e fisico dolore._

Poi, un giorno aprì la Gazzetta del Profeta e scorse proprio quel nome che aveva fatto di tutto per dimenticare.

Un annuncio di fidanzamento.

Lily Luna Potter si sarebbe unita in matrimonio con Scorpius Malfoy il trentun ottobre.

Il dolore la travolse a ondate.

Rose cadde in ginocchio e poi si sdraiò piano, abbandonando il giornale da qualche parte accanto a sé.

_Aveva sperato che fosse stato solo un sogno._

Aveva pensato che ok, Lily non l’aveva più voluta, e aveva pensato di fare esperienza, ma non così. Non in modo così definitivo.

Non con l’intenzione di passare davvero tutta la vita accanto ad un’altra persona.

Anche lei, all’inizio, ci aveva provato. Non a innamorarsi ancora, quello sarebbe stato sbagliato e impossibile sotto tutti i punti di vista.

Era però stata con altre donne.

Aveva accarezzato i loro corpi e le aveva baciate e aveva fatto sesso con loro, per poi tornare nella sua misera casetta e piangere tutte le sue lacrime.

Nessuna era durata più di una volta. Con nessuna aveva anche mai solo preso in considerazione l’idea di un secondo appuntamento.

_E, invece, lei si stava per sposare._

Era andata avanti.

Aveva dimenticato.

Che senso aveva censurare il suo nome, se ora era morta con lei anche la speranza?

Passarono ore e lei rimase in quel limbo di non esistenza e non accettazione.

Quando Rose si riprese, si mise addosso qualche vestito senza badarci troppo e uscì di casa. Sapeva che sarebbe dovuta andare al lavoro, ma non ne aveva la forza.

Non aveva la forza più per fare niente.

_A che era servito scappare?_

Forse, se fosse rimasta, invece di chiudersi nel suo dolore… Forse Lily sarebbe stata ancora al suo fianco.

_Al buio, di nascosto._

Aveva poi così importanza?

_Pur di poterla amare ancora…_

Rose camminò senza avere alcuna meta precisa. Un piede dietro l’altro. Facile come respirare, cercando di ignorare i coltelli nei polmoni. Bastava solo comprimere un poco. Non più respiri ampi, ma brevi e spezzati.

Se non c’erano lacrime, non era come piangere.

Ad un certo punto si sentì appellare in un modo strano, quasi insolito.

Distolse lo sguardo dal marciapiede e vide che una macchina si era accostata. Il guidatore, un vecchio che lei non vedeva bene, aveva abbassato il finestrino.

“Quanto fai per una notte?”

Rose rimase così, a fissarlo senza dire niente, finché lui non la insultò e passò oltre.

Solo a quel punto lei alzò lo sguardo, incontrando quello di un’altra donna – una prostituta – poco lontano. Stava fumando una sigaretta ed era sotto ad un lampione, con i vestiti stretti e sgargianti per mettere in mostra la mercanzia e il trucco pesante per nascondere almeno una decina di anni.

“Ti sei persa, cara?” le chiese, sorridendo appena e allontanandosi dalla sua postazione.

“Non lo so più.” rispose lei, trovando la voce per la prima volta in quell’infinito giorno di agonia.

“Non sempre arriviamo dove dobbiamo andare.” le disse lei, scrollando le spalle, sempre più vicina “Ma, a volte, arriviamo dove dobbiamo essere e basta.”

 

***

 

Da quando Narcissa era morta, Lucius viveva in una sorta di limbo.

Agli occhi degli altri, del mondo, aveva recitato la parte del vedovo affranto per qualche mese e, poi, nonostante continuasse a vestire di nero, era tornato ai suoi affari come e più di prima.

Nel privato delle mura di casa, però, la sua famiglia sapeva che lui stava soffrendo seriamente per quella perdita.

Lui e Cissy ne avevano passate tante, insieme. Erano sopravvissuti a due guerre riuscendo sempre a cadere in piedi e, anche se non sempre avevano fatto le scelte giuste, erano riusciti a salvare la famiglia, che era la cosa più importante di tutte, per loro.

A Lucius rimanevano un figlio e un nipote, che tuttavia avevano altre persone a cui badare. Quello di Draco e Astoria era un rapporto solido e complice, e quello fra Scorpius e Lily… Beh, era un rapporto.

Lui vedeva quanto a Scorpius brillassero gli occhi, ogni qualvolta ci fosse Lily. E lei sembrava davvero in grado di soddisfare ogni sua necessità, ogni sua voglia. Sebbene fosse apatica per la maggior parte del tempo, stavano così bene insieme che nessuno le diceva niente.

Presto sarebbe diventata di famiglia. La nuova lady Malfoy, la nuova generazione pronta a metterne al mondo un’altra.

Forse un tempo sarebbe rabbrividito per quell’unione. Lily aveva una parte di sangue Babbano nelle vene… Ma era anche figlia del salvatore del mondo magico – _di quel ragazzo che Narcissa aveva salvato_ – e, francamente, in quel periodo nessuno più badava allo stato di sangue.

In fin dei conti, la caratteristica dei Malfoy era quella di cadere sempre in piedi, e non di conservare puro il loro sangue, che nei tempi passati si era già mescolato.

In ogni caso, ciò che importava in quel momento era che suo nipote era felice, e che lui, invece, si sentiva terribilmente solo.

Lily si era trasferita al Manor dopo aver preso i M. A. G. O. Non sembrava intenzionata a cercarsi un lavoro e passava il tempo a chiacchierare con Astoria, anche lei ben contenta di far la signora del castello, e ad apprendere le buone maniere e l’etichetta. Quando non restava a letto tutto il giorno, beninteso.

Scorpius, invece, aveva iniziato ormai da qualche anno ad affiancare Draco negli affari di famiglia.

Tutti sembravano così contenti e Lucius era stufo, davvero stanco, di dover rimanere chiuso in quei saloni immensi senza alcuna compagnia, senza nessuno sfogo se non, di tanto in tanto, una chiacchierata con la genera e Lily.

_Era stanco di sentire la mancanza di Narcissa._

Così aveva iniziato ad uscire.

Con il suo bastone, che un tempo aveva rappresentato uno strumento di potere e che all’interno del Manor risultava solo essere un appiglio per le sue membra stanche, Lucius si aggirava per l’immenso parco, osservando lo scorrere del tempo attorno a sé.

Poi anche quello aveva iniziato a non bastargli più.

Era uscito di casa.

Aveva fatto due volte una comparsata a Diagon Alley, ma si sentiva a disagio.

_In trappola, non libero di essere solo un vecchio che aveva perso l’amore della sua vita._

Ed era quindi passato nella parte Babbana del mondo.

Lì nessuno lo conosceva. Nessuno lo fermava per salutarlo, e lui non doveva per forza tenere la schiena dritta e assumere un’espressione fiera e orgogliosa.

_Era libero di soffrire._

Camminava a caso, smaterializzandosi disilluso in un luogo scelto ogni mattina puntano il dito su una cartina che aveva trovato in biblioteca. Cercava una meta che non arrivava mai.

Finché, un giorno, non trovò lei.

 

***

 

Doveva capire cosa Lily ci trovasse in Scorpius Malfoy.

Doveva capire che cosa potesse darle _un uomo_ più di quanto avrebbe potuto fare lei.

La sera in cui aveva incontrato Lia, era tornata a casa e si era spogliata, rimanendo nuda davanti allo specchio a figura intera che aveva comprato mesi addietro.

Si era osservata, cercando di valutarsi con occhio critico.

Obiettivamente, era una bella ragazza. I capelli avevano quella sfumatura ramata particolare che le ragazze Babbane cercavano di ottenere mettendosi strane creme sui capelli, ed erano ondulati in modo lieve e naturale – non crespi, come invece li aveva sua madre.

Aveva due occhi grandi e azzurri, e quella piccola spruzzata di lentiggini sul naso che si sposava bene con la sua pelle chiara, quasi bianca. Aveva le curve di una donna, anche se non eccessive; non era così magra che le si potessero vedere le costole, ma non aveva neppure dei rotolini di grasso.

Era una bella donna, giovane.

Ci aveva dormito su per tutto il resto della notte e della mattina, poi era andata al pub dove lavorava e si era licenziata.

Era tornata da Lia e aveva iniziato la sua carriera nella prostituzione.

_Doveva capire cosa Lily potesse amare così intensamente, al punto da rinunciare a lei._

La prima volta che era stata con un uomo era stato… Abbastanza orribile. Con Lily a volte aveva usato dei giochini, perciò non aveva sentito troppo dolore, ma… _Era sbagliato._

Così sbagliato, con quella carne in più e in meno, con quelle spalle troppo larghe e quell’odore forte di estraneo.

Almeno non c’erano stati malintesi o fraintendimenti; nessun cuore spezzato e speranze lasciate a morire. Rose a fine rapporto aveva accettato i contanti ed era sparita dalla vita di quello sconosciuto, veloce come ci era entrata, senza che lui potesse reclamare qualcosa in più per sé.

Era andata avanti in questo modo per qualche tempo, e poi aveva in un certo senso ‘fatto carriera’. Lia aveva trovato per entrambe una buona sistemazione: un complesso di appartamenti che venivano affittati interamente a donne dedite a quel mestiere, per poter ricevere i clienti in santa pace.

Una sorta di casa chiusa.

Lei e Lia avevano preso in affitto un piccolo appartamentino per loro – Rose si era liberata di quel buco vecchio e puzzolente che prima usava come casa – e due stanze separate in un’altra casa da poter utilizzare per esercitare la loro professione.

Rose continuava ad avere rapporti con uomini che la lasciavano insoddisfatta e con ancora molte domande chiuse nella mente e nel cuore.

_Perché l’aveva fatto? Cosa aveva trovato Lily in quel tipo di approccio; cosa aveva visto che lei non riusciva a cogliere? Possibile che fosse davvero più felice così?_

E poi, due mesi prima della data fissata per il matrimonio, alla sua porta aveva bussato l’ultima persona che si sarebbe mai aspettata di vedere.

Lucius Malfoy.

 

***

 

Non l’aveva cercata di proposito.

Lucius si era avvicinato una sera a una di quelle donne che popolavano i marciapiedi degli angoli bui delle città e aveva scoperto il sesso a pagamento.

All’inizio aveva pensato che sarebbe stata una buona idea; un diversivo per poter dimenticare Cissy.

Ci aveva provato, ma ogni rapporto sessuale alla fine lo lasciava vuoto.

_Non era mai amore, e per questo non era mai così importante._

Poi, cambiando poco a poco zona della città, aveva iniziato a sentire una voce.

Gli uomini che ne parlavano si riferivano a lei come ‘la puttana triste’. Dicevano che aveva un fisico da paura e il viso di una bambola, ma che la sua espressione non cambiava mai durante il rapporto.

Potevano farle o farle fare qualsiasi cosa, ma lei rimaneva sempre impassibile e con una sorta di ombra nello sguardo.

Non fingeva nemmeno di provare qualcosa. Nessuno dei suoi clienti era mai riuscito a strapparle un gemito, nemmeno un sospiro.

Lucius si era incuriosito. Aveva pensato che, forse, due anime stanche come loro si sarebbero capite.

E così si era fatto dare l’indirizzo – pareva che lavorasse in una casa chiusa – ed era andato a trovarla.

Erano rimasti entrambi sorpresi, in effetti.

Mai, neanche nelle sue più recondite fantasie, Lucius si sarebbe aspettato di trovare Rose Weasley, la figlia di due degli eroi del mondo magico, che avrebbe potuto avere il mondo ai suoi piedi, a fare la prostituta nel mondo Babbano.

E Rose, dal canto suo, aveva intuito da subito la possibilità. Passato il primo momento di sconcerto, aveva afferrato Lucius Malfoy per un polso e gli aveva impedito di andarsene.

_Un Malfoy. Lui potrebbe avere la chiave._

Se n’erano andati in camera. Una volta chiusi dentro, Lucius aveva estratto la sua bacchetta dal bastone e aveva silenziato la stanza.

“Rose Weasley.” disse, inclinando la testa “Ti stanno cercando ancora tutti. Chissà cosa direbbero… Se sapessero ciò che fai per vivere.”

“E cosa direbbero di Lucius Malfoy, che per diletto si intrattiene con prostitute Babbane?” rispose lei, sorridendo appena. Non sapeva se l’uomo stesse tentando di ricattarla per ottenere il suo silenzio, ma non le importava nulla.

Con Lucius, avrebbe fatto sesso gratis più e più volte, pur di comprendere.

_Pur di capire il segreto, la cosa che era riuscita a tenere Lily lontana da lei._

Lucius risistemò la bacchetta nel bastone e lo picchiettò più e più volte sul pavimento, senza guardala direttamente.

“Impasse.” disse infine “Ma non importa. Probabilmente qualcuno capirebbe che un vecchio che ha perso sua moglie ha le sue esigenze.”

“Credevo fosse venuto qui per una cosa, e non per discutere.”

Lucius alzò la testa e cercò di scrutarla a fondo negli occhi.

“… La puttana triste.” disse infine “E tu, per cosa sei qui?”

Rose sorrise ancora, ma il lieve sollevarsi di labbra non arrivò mai agli occhi. Sapeva cosa dicevano di lei, e non le importava minimamente.

“Una cosa che forse solo lei mi può dare.” rispose “In fondo, possiamo tranquillamente raggiungere i nostri diversi scopi in questa stanza.” allargò la braccia “Avanti, faccia di me ciò che vuole.”

Lucius appoggiò il bastone alla parete, poi si avvicinò alla donna. La osservò, per qualche minuto: sotto la semplice veste semitrasparente, si intuivano delle belle forme. Allungò una mano e le sfiorò un seno. Rose rimase impassibile sotto il suo tocco e lui, fissando quell’ombra che aveva negli occhi, sospirò.

Ogni remora scomparve e Lucius le ordinò di spogliarsi e di spogliarlo. Le disse di fare di tutto per eccitarlo e le fece lui stesso certe cose, cose che sapeva che mandavano in estati una donna.

Anche quando entrò in lei, Rose rimase impassibile, con quel velo nello sguardo, per nulla annebbiato dall’eccitazione.

Lucius spinse e venne in lei, staccandosi da quel corpo freddo quasi subito e sdraiandosi accanto a lei; riprendendo fiato dopo aver fatto sesso.

“Ti ho dato quello che volevi?” chiese infine.

Rose sospirò e chiuse gli occhi. Era il primo rumore che faceva, dopo che avevano smesso di parlare per dedicarsi ad altro.

“No.” rispose “La mia ricerca continua.”

“Anche la mia.”

Lucius continuò ad andarla a trovare.

 

***

 

Lily passava parecchio tempo in biblioteca.

Nelle giornate no, in cui anche solo alzarsi dal letto sembrava richiedere uno sforzo eccessivo, lei si puntellava sui gomiti e sulle ginocchia e cercava di trascinarsi in quell’enorme stanza sempre in penombra e dall’odore di carta vecchia.

Aveva scoperto l’evasione che i libri potevano dare alla sua esistenza piatta.

Leggeva, senza sosta.

_Leggeva per non pensare a lei._

Aveva trovato la sezione dove erano custoditi i diari delle antenate Malfoy e si era trovata a sfogliare febbrilmente le pagine, viaggiando con la mente fra passioni illecite e tradimenti e pugnalate alle spalle. Certe donne riuscivano a far passare il più piccolo screzio per la fine del mondo e Lily era come attratta, _risucchiata_ , da tutta quella rabbia e passionalità.

_Lei, che non ne provava più da così tanto tempo._

Poi aveva iniziato a leggere il diario appartenuto a Narcissa Malfoy. Purtroppo per lei, durante le due guerre la nonna di Scorpius non aveva scritto molto. Era davvero spaventata – durante la prima si era riscoperta prima incinta e poi madre; durante la seconda aveva la certezza che la sua famiglia sarebbe andata in pezzi, che suo figlio sarebbe stato ucciso da Voldemort per punire Lucius – e, almeno così credeva Lily, non aveva avuto il tempo di sedersi ad una scrivania e annotare ciò che le stava succedendo attorno.

C’erano i ricordi degli anni in mezzo, e quelli successivi.

Dopo che suo padre aveva salvato il mondo magico… Dopo tutti i processi e le accuse e i proscioglimenti… Narcissa Malfoy si era svegliata un giorno e si era resa conto di essere un’estranea in una famiglia che non riconosceva più.

Il rapporto con suo figlio era migliorato un pochino, ma con il marito… Si era resa conto di non amarlo più. Si era accorta che gli errori erano stati troppi, e che lei sentiva il peso di dover dividere il proprio letto con un assassino.

Lily si scoprì in un qualche modo _affine_ alla donna.

Scorpius era un bravissimo ragazzo, ovviamente, ma lei non era mai stata in grado di ricreare il _trasporto_ con lui.

_Non come con lei._

Ovviamente erano una coppia a tutti gli effetti; facevano l’amore quasi tutte le sere e si coccolavano sul divano e si raccontavano della giornata appena trascorsa, ma poi… Poi, non c’era più nulla.

Cene fuori nelle occasioni speciali.

Serate con gli amici di sempre, a casa di qualcuno o più raramente fuori, in cui esibire felicità e sorrisi.

Regali e gioielli e vestiti, perché Scorpius poteva permetterseli e amava credere che per lei fossero importanti.

La promessa di un futuro _normale_ , un bel matrimonio e tanti figli sorridenti.

_Ma mai quella passione che correva sottopelle, che doveva trattenere quando la vedeva da lontano e c’era sempre così tanta gente, troppa gente pronta a giudicare quell’amore sbagliato._

Si era affezionata alla storia di Narcissa.

Rileggeva più e più volte le sue parole eleganti, cercando di mettere in pratica i suoi consigli contro la vita spenta che si era anche lei trovata a vivere.

Curare il giardino.

Dare ricevimenti.

Bere il the con le vecchie amicizie.

_Riuscire ad alzarsi dal letto ogni giorno con un finto sorriso sulle labbra._

Cercava di seguire alla lettera le parole che Narcissa aveva scritto a se stessa.

_Per evitare di morire poco a poco pensando a Rose, ormai lontana, ormai perduta._

 

***

 

Alla fine Lucius gliel’aveva chiesto.

“Tutte le volte te lo chiedo, e tu mi rispondi che non l’hai trovato. Cosa, esattamente, stai cercando?”

Erano sdraiati l’uno accanto all’altra, dopo l’ennesima notte di sesso. In quel mese avevano sperimentato più cose, più volte, utilizzando diversi giochi e mettendosi in diverse posizioni. Nonostante l’età, Lucius si manteneva ancora atletico e in forze.

Rose non aveva ancora emesso un singolo gemito.

Lui credeva che sarebbe impazzito presto. Si stava quasi dimenticando del _suo_ desiderio di sentirsi amato e consolato, pur di risolvere il mistero della puttana triste.

Rose voltò la testa dalla sua parte.

“Lo vuoi sapere davvero?” chiese, leggera, ma con ancora quell’ombra nello sguardo.

Lucius annuì.

“Sto cercando di capire cosa si provi. Cosa ci possa essere _in più_ … Soprattutto in un Malfoy.”

“In più rispetto a cosa?”

“Non è la domanda giusta.” rispose Rose, scuotendo piano la testa “Ma la risposta giusta è che cerco di capire che cosa _lei_ ci trovi in più.”

“Lei?” chiese Lucius, alzando un sopracciglio.

Rose rimase zitta alcuni istanti. Lily aveva sempre protetto il segreto, il _loro_ segreto, come se ne andasse più della sua stessa vita. Era sempre stata così spaventata… Ed era lontana.

Avrebbe sposato Scorpius il mese prossimo.

E lei aveva con Lucius un patto di segretezza.

Il loro era un fragile equilibrio, vero, ma sinceramente Rose non vedeva altra soluzione. Non capiva come spezzare definitivamente quel legame, che fino a quel giorno aveva custodito gelosamente nel suo cuore.

Forse, se avesse trovato il coraggio di farlo defluire dalle labbra, qualcosa sarebbe cambiato.

_Non avrebbe più sofferto. Avrebbe iniziato a guarire._

“Lily…” disse, con un sospiro.

Lucius si puntellò su un gomito per osservarla meglio. Gli occhi di Rose erano pieni di lacrime non versate, di rimpianti e di rimorsi.

E lui capì.

Lei e Lily, _quella_ Lily – _e come avrebbe potuto essere altrimenti?_ – avevano avuto una relazione.

_“Cerco qualcosa che solo tu puoi darmi. Ma non la trovo, non la trovo mai.”_

Così aveva detto, una delle tante sere prima.

_Solo tu._

Lui, in quanto Malfoy.

Lui, in quanto parente di Scorpius, l’uomo che avrebbe sposato la sua amata.

E Lily, ah, Lily… L’apatica.

Lily che faticava ad alzarsi dal letto e che si chiudeva in biblioteca ogni giorno a morire un po’ nella realtà per vivere un’ora in più di fantasia.

Ah… Come andava tutto a posto.

Come aveva tutto _senso_.

“Lily Luna Potter.” sussurrò, più a se stesso che a lei.

“Un amore sbagliato.” rispose lo stesso lei, stavolta guardandolo negli occhi, vedendolo _davvero_ “Così l’aveva definito lei.”

Lucius si fece cadere sul letto, riflettendo.

Non sapeva come ordinare i propri pensieri. C’era il mistero finalmente risolto, che lo lasciava in un certo qual modo sollevato. E c’era suo nipote, che stava per sposare una donna che non lo amava ma del tutto determinata ad entrare a far parte della famiglia.

Non poteva essere per i soldi. Lucius non credeva Lily una così bieca calcolatrice… E, poi, quando aveva iniziato a frequentare Scorpius aveva solo quindici anni.

_Un amore sbagliato._

Probabilmente credeva davvero in quelle parole.

Probabilmente stava sforzando se stessa fino al limite… Senza riuscirci.

Adesso, lui sapeva.

Già. Sapeva.

E cosa avrebbe potuto fare?

 

***

 

Lucius si era avvicinato durante uno dei giorni in cui lei riusciva quasi a farsi piacere il mondo. Aveva detto di avere una sorpresa per lei e Lily si era fidata, porgendogli la mano.

Non si era aspettata la smaterializzazione, così quando arrivarono sbatté le palpebre, confusa.

Si guardò intorno, ma si trovavano in una semplice camera da letto del tutto anonima, come poteva essere quella di un motel.

Per un breve istante si era sentita smarrita.

Poi, un terrore irrazionale aveva iniziato a farsi strada dentro di lei. Era senza bacchetta, era…

Ma non aveva fatto a tempo a provare davvero paura, perché una porta si era spalancata ed era entrata _lei_.

_Lei. Rose._

Indossava solo un corpetto rosso e nero, e delle calze a rete.

Per un lungo istante si guardarono. Poi Rose chiuse gli occhi e rabbrividì, _come quell’ultima volta_.

“Perché?”

Si era rivolta a Lucius.

E Lily, con il cuore dai battiti dolorosamente accelerati, si era ricordata della presenza del nonno del suo futuro marito.

Le ginocchia avevano ceduto. Si era sorretta al letto e aveva aperto e richiuso la bocca, più volte.

“… Come…?”

“So tutto.” le rispose Lucius. Lei non aveva il coraggio di alzare la testa e guardarlo in faccia “E sono del parere che questa farsa debba finire.”

Lily chiuse gli occhi, tremando.

_Avrebbe dovuto annullare le nozze. Smettere di vivere la vita che aveva scelto, e tutto perché… Perché Rose aveva rivelato il segreto._

_Perché l’aveva distrutta._

_E lei sapeva fin dall’inizio che sarebbe finita così._

Si rialzò, di nuovo padrona di se stessa di nuovo decisa. Si voltò verso Lucius Malfoy con la determinazione nello sguardo.

“No.” disse.

“… No?”

“No. Io amo Scorpius. Io _so_ amare Scorpius.”

Lucius fece uno strano sorriso a metà, che era in qualche modo sia sarcastico che compassionevole.

“No, non è vero. Io ho conosciuto l’amore. Tu non sai fingere.”

“Scorpius non si è mai lamentato.”

“Per me non è abbastanza. Se sei decisa a sposarlo lo stesso, devi dimostrarmelo.”

“Sì, infatti.” intervenne Rose, avvicinandosi. Il suo sguardo era imperscrutabile “Fai vedere anche a me come sei in grado di amare un Malfoy.”

La sua voce era fredda, ah, Merlino, così fredda! Lily si sentì morire.

Eppure, non demorse. Strinse le labbra e la fissò con un odio fatto di rimpianto.

“Come posso…?” iniziò a chiedere, ma Lucius aveva afferrato il suo bastone e l’aveva spinto verso la sua intimità.

Lily si lasciò sfuggire un gridolino, sorpreso.

“Fammi vedere come ami un Malfoy.” disse Lucius, anche lui con lo sguardo ora vuoto.

Lily sentì le lacrime premere per uscire, ma strinse i denti e le ricacciò indietro.

Aveva capito.

Aveva capito cosa volevano da lei.

Li odiò per questo.

Eppure, non tremò quando si tolse la camicetta prima, e la gonna poi. Rimase in biancheria davanti a Lucius finché lui non prese l’iniziativa.

Rose guardava.

Per Lily, era oltremodo difficile e imbarazzante lasciarsi andare. _Ma doveva farlo_. Doveva farlo, se voleva convincerli che aveva abbandonato la via del suo amore sbagliato.

Chiuse gli occhi e si abbandonò alle sensazioni puramente fisiche.

Lucius era bravo; la toccava nei punti giusti e la baciava con ardore.

Piano, molto piano, lei si lasciò andare. Ricambiò i gesti tastando il suo corpo con le mani. Venne fatta sdraiare sul letto e si sforzò in ogni modo di dimenticare la presenza di Rose accanto a sé.

Prima di penetrarla, Lucius la fece girare di schiena e mettere a carponi. Solo in quel momento Lily aprì gli occhi, e vide Rose osservarla sempre con quell’espressione impassibile.

Stavolta le lacrime strabordarono.

Lucius non poteva vederla, ma lei stava chiedendo con lo sguardo una cosa a Rose.

_Perché? Perché mi fai questo?_

Alla fine, riuscì a simulare un orgasmo. Urlò forse più del dovuto e richiuse gli occhi.

Voleva solo che tutto quello finisse. Che potesse tornare a casa e rintanarsi in biblioteca.

Che potesse vivere tutta la sua vita rinchiusa in una stanza.

Quando anche Lucius finì, lei si era già asciugata le lacrime e aveva assunto di nuovo un’espressione dura.

“Sei soddisfatto?” gli chiese, rialzandosi e dando la schiena a Rose, per guardarlo negli occhi.

Lucius non rispose, ma andò in bagno, chiudendo la porta dietro di sé e lasciandole sole.

Lily divenne ben presto consapevole della presenza della cugina nella stanza.

_Erano sole._

L’elettricità scorreva fra loro.

Nonostante gli anni passati, il dolore… Nonostante ciò che le avevano appena fatto.

Ah, Merlino!

La desiderava ancora come il primo giorno. Sentiva il fuoco sottopelle sconvolgerle il respiro.

La ascoltò camminare.

Rose era arrivata proprio dietro di lei e le aveva posato le mani sulle spalle. Con le dita della sinistra, le aveva sfiorato la piccola cicatrice in rilievo sulla spalla.

“Mi dispiace.” disse, e nella sua voce si mescolavano dolore e sollievo.

Lily si girò, perché non sopportava più di non vederla in faccia.

“Dovevo capire.” continuò lei.

“Sei soddisfatta?”

“Sì.”

La baciò. Rose prese il suo mento con forza e dischiuse le sue labbra con la lingua.

Lily ci mise meno di un secondo a diventare burro sotto le sue dita.

_Come se non fosse mai passato un secondo._

Sentiva il cuore sfarfallare, impazzito. Sentiva lo stomaco contratto dal desiderio.

Un gemito le uscì dalla bocca e subito Rose la imitò, stringendola di più a sé.

Fecero di nuovo l’amore. Lily staccò il cervello e si lasciò fare ogni cosa da lei, _dalla donna che amava_. E Rose, nel frattempo, ricambiava la sua disponibilità levandole con le labbra e con il corpo ciò che le era stato fatto da Lucius.

Alla fine notarono che Lucius era uscito dal bagno, che le aveva osservate. Non se n’erano neanche accorte, prese com’erano.

“La puttana triste.” disse lui, con una nota malinconica “Che ritrova la voce per la sua amata.”

Lily non si pose il problema del significato di quelle parole.

Era, per un secondo solo, finalmente in pace con se stessa.

_Finalmente amata._

“Rose.” chiese, voltandosi verso di lei “Che cosa hai capito, con tutto questo?”

Lei le accarezzò una guancia.

“Che solo con me sei te stessa. Avevo sbagliato prospettiva. Nessuno, neanche un Malfoy, ha qualcosa in più di me, può darti qualcosa di diverso. Sei solo tu che non lo vedi, che ti sforzi. Ma sapere che mi ami ancora riuscirà a farmi tornare in pace con me stessa, almeno per un po’.”

Lily chiuse gli occhi.

Una lacrima scivolò lungo la guancia.

_Non poteva ammettere ad alta voce di essere ancora legata ad un amore sbagliato._

 

***

 

Lucius l’avvicinò ancora due giorni dopo.

Lily aveva un libro in grembo, ma non stava leggendo. Osservava il parco fuori dalla finestra, ed era persa fra i propri pensieri.

“Ho una proposta da farti.”

Lily voltò il capo verso di lui, studiandolo impassibile.

Non sapeva ancora come sentirsi nei suoi confronti. Lui aveva approfittato di lei, in un certo senso, costringendola a fare sesso. Ma poi…

_Le aveva restituito Rose, anche se solo per un’ora, solo per un giorno._

In ogni caso condividevano un segreto troppo grande anche solo per essere detto ad alta voce.

“Che tipo di proposta?”

Lucius sorrise appena, stringendo il suo onnipresente bastone. Si sedette nella poltrona di fronte alla sua.

“Mi hai convinto.” disse, aggirando la domanda “Ma non nel modo giusto.”

Lily continuò a guardarlo, alzando un sopracciglio.

“Sei stata in grado di amare Scorpius in questi due giorni più di quanto tu abbia fatto negli ultimi mesi. Ma entrambi sappiamo che non è merito… Mio.”

Stava per dire ‘del mio ricatto’, ma si trattenne.

“… Non capisco.” disse infine lei.

“So che è… Merito _suo_. E quindi ho una proposta da farti.”

Lily strinse le labbra.

“La toglierò da quel posto. Le darò una casa e di che vivere. E favorirò tutti gli incontri che vorrete avere; non importa se tradirai mio nipote, purché tu continui a renderlo felice in questa casa.”

L’espressione impassibile abbandonò il viso di Lily, mentre l’incertezza si fece largo nel suo sguardo.

In quel momento avrebbe detto ‘sì’ senza pensarci due volte. Eppure…

“E lei, cosa ci guadagna?”

Stavolta Lucius distolse lo sguardo. Si mise nella posizione che aveva lei prima che la interrompesse: lo sguardo assorto verso il parco, fuori dalla finestra.

“… Ho mentito.” disse infine. Tornò a guardarla “Quando ho detto che conosco l’amore. In realtà io ho amato Narcissa fino alla fine… Ma lei, ah, lei, non amava più me da tanto tempo. E non ha saputo nemmeno fingere.”

Lily abbassò lo sguardo.

Sapeva che Narcissa non lo amava più, perché aveva letto i suoi diari. Si era immedesimata così tanto, l’aveva capita pensava più di chiunque altro e… Non aveva considerato l’altra parte della storia.

_La solitudine._

“Capisci perché sono andato da lei?”

Lily rialzò il viso e annuì.

“E poi, l’altro giorno… Vi ho viste insieme. Tutta quella felicità… Che mi è stata negata.”

Rimasero in silenzio per alcuni istanti. Lily cominciava a capire cosa volesse Lucius e, a conti fatti, per lei non era un sacrificio così eccessivo.

_Tutto, pur di corrompersi ancora l’anima con quell’amore sbagliato._

_Aveva già provato una volta a vivere senza Rose. Non avrebbe più rifatto lo stesso errore._

“Non pretendo di essere amato. Pretendo solo un po’ di consolazione. Voi due…” disse Lucius, fissando il suo sguardo in quello di lei “Dovrete solo accettarmi fra voi. Non sempre. Ma quello che può bastare.”

Lily annuì ancora. Era quello che si era aspettata, dopotutto.

Era il prezzo che era disposta a pagare.

“Dovrà chiederlo anche a Rose.” rispose, semplicemente.

Lucius notò come la sua voce si era arrotondata e ammorbidita sull’ultima parola.

“Naturalmente.”

 

***

 

Rose aveva ascoltato i termini dell’accordo continuando a dare la schiena al suo interlocutore.

Aveva stretto le labbra senza dire una parola per molto, molto tempo.

“Lily ha già accettato.” concluse Lucius, seduto comodo sul letto disfatto.

Rose rifletté.

La sua ricerca era conclusa. Aveva capito che nessun uomo, _nessun Malfoy_ , avrebbe mai potuto cancellare l’amore di Lily per lei.

Aveva anche capito che, sebbene Lily fosse una debole, altrettanto debole lo era anche lei.

_Non poteva vivere senza quell’amore._

_E, dunque, non aveva già la risposta pronta?_

_Perché esitava, perché si sentiva di nuovo sconfitta? Perché Lily sceglieva sempre, sempre Scorpius… Ma amava lei._

_Amava lei._

Forse un giorno non le sarebbe bastato più.

Ma, per il momento, non sarebbe mai riuscita a vivere senza Lily.

_Lei. Il suo unico amore._

E non poteva più permettersi di prostituirsi, o di vivere di stenti nel mondo Babbano. Non se aveva un’altra opportunità, un’opportunità tutto sommato comoda che l’avrebbe tenuta lontana dalla famiglia, dalle domande…

Annuì.

Sapeva che Lucius avrebbe capito.

 

***

 

Il trentun ottobre il sole splendeva basso sull’orizzonte, mentre l’aria ormai frizzante mitigata solo un poco dagli incantesimi costringeva gli ospiti ad avvolgersi in pesanti giacche o cardigan.

Lily e Scorpius stavano per dirsi il fatidico sì all’ombra dell’arco di rose predisposto per l’occasione.

Mancavano ancora circa dieci minuti all’inizio della cerimonia, e buona parte degli invitati si stavano irritando. Scorpius attendeva fiducioso sotto l’arco, ma Draco continuava ad aguzzare la vista, alla ricerca di suo padre.

“Non può arrivare in ritardo oggi.” lo sentì borbottare Scorpius “Non può. Lo strozzo con le mie mani, se si azzarda.”

Poi, alla fine, lo vide. Il suo sollievo fu sostituito dalla sorpresa, quando notò chi lo accompagnava, tenendo una mano sul suo braccio.

“Ma quella… Quella è Rose Weasley.” esclamò Scorpius, per un momento distratto.

Fra gli ospiti iniziò a circolare la voce. Hermione e Ron, invitati in quanto zii di Lily, andarono verso la figlia creando non poco trambusto; il resto della famiglia cercò di seguirli, mentre i maghi addetti alla cerimonia e al catering li imploravano di tornare ai propri posti. Quando ormai solo i due genitori di Rose le impedivano di fatto di sedersi, asfissiandola con domande su domande a cui lei non rispondeva, fece la sua comparsa Lily.

Il cuore le cadde nello stomaco, non appena si rese conto di cosa fosse l’ingorgo al centro del tappeto rosso che avrebbe dovuto percorrere. Lasciò il braccio di Harry, che era sorpreso quanto il resto della sua famiglia, e corse verso quella che, agli occhi di tutto il mondo magico, era sua cugina.

_Sua cugina e basta._

Le buttò le braccia al collo, scansando gli zii, e lei rispose all’abbraccio con un sorriso.

“Rose.” mormorò, contro il suo collo.

_Il suo amore sbagliato, ma così giusto._

“Lily.” rispose lei.

Si staccarono. Lily abbassò lo sguardo e vide che Lucius la osservava.

“Perché tu sia il ritratto della felicità, nel giorno più importante.” disse.

Sapeva che gli altri l’avrebbero visto solo come un bel gesto. Riunire una famiglia spezzata per la riuscita del matrimonio di suo nipote.

Solo Lily sapeva qual era la verità sottostante a quelle parole.

_Perché tu possa fingere al meglio, com’era nei patti._

Lily annuì e sorrise, poi riprese posto al fianco di Harry. Qualcuno, nonostante il ritardo, fece partire la musica, e Hermione e Ron vennero finalmente convinti a sedersi ai loro posti mentre anche Rose si accomodava.

Quando Harry depose la sua mano su quella di Scorpius, Lily si girò verso di lei.

_Quanto deve essere dura per lei sopportare tutto questo._

Sorrise per il resto della cerimonia e recitò con parole appena tremanti le sue promesse vuote.

Disse “Sì” e una lacrima le sfuggì dalle ciglia.

_E lo fa solo per me._

Scorpius la baciò.

_Nonostante io abbia fatto di tutto per distruggere il nostro legame, per favorire questo amore sbagliato._

E Lily sorrise agli invitati, lanciando il bouquet con un grido.

_Perdonami, Rose._

**Author's Note:**

> PS: alla fine avrei voluto mettere una piccola discussione fra Rose e i suoi genitori, ma mi stonava inserirla in questa storia, quindi è rimasta fuori. Comunque ho immaginato Rose dire ai due che non dovevano preoccuparsi di nulla, che lei stava bene ed era ragionevolmente felice. Che riusciva a mantenersi perché era diventata l’amante di un uomo facoltoso e che dovevano accettarlo. Mi sono immaginata la loro facce… Ahahahah! Ron che avrebbe voluto strozzare Lucius (ha fatto due più due, vedendo la figlia arrivare al suo braccio) e Hermione che, invece, avrebbe colto qualcosa di più nell’ombra del suo sguardo.  
> Me la sono immaginata così bene; è stato un peccato non scrivere niente, per questo te lo dico qui ù.ù  
> PPS: l’altra “coppia” a cui avevo pensato era la James/Lily/Severus. Chissà, magari prima o poi la scriverò tanto per! XD


End file.
